Another Love That Shouldn't Be
by Peppertails51
Summary: Ponta-chan was a dog and Mirai-kun was a human. It seemed impossible, yet they fell in love. If they could do it, why not us? Why can't our love stand a chance?
1. What We're Lacking

My first strait pairing so far. If you're a smart cookie you'll know who it is right away. And my first story from third person POV. Wish me luck.

Although incest isn't my natural first choice, I am a big fan of forbidden love stories. I didn't plan on writing this story, but while I sat in the bathtub, rereading Guru Guru Pon-chan, I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything more to Soichiro. I could see some definite potential. And I had always felt bad for Yuka having to endure such heart break.

I tried to base my story on real events in the book, but as the story grows, it probably wont stay that way.

If you don't like the type of thing I'm writing, I implore you to turn back now. No offensive comments please!

Rated M for later chapters. I do not own Guru Guru Pon-chan.

His name was Soichiro Koizumi.

His looks were, in his own opinion, above average. He had soft, chocolate brown hair, dark eyes, and a pale complexion. He kept very good care of his body. Although he would never admit it, he had a daily hygiene routine besides his basic shaving and deodorant. It included facial cleansers, moisturizers, and a little man-scaping every now and then. Perfection, he thought, takes hard work, after all. He even used curlers in his hair to produce that patented bang flip he was quite fond of; a secret he swore to take to his grave.

Despite his effeminate tendencies, he was a very exceptional young man. Stunning grades, an impressive social life, a nice body, and always enough money in his pocket. A regular prince in his own right. He expected nothing less.

At first glance to everyone else, however, he seemed just like any other spoiled rich boy you had the displeasure of meeting: weak of heart and demanding with a strong sense of entitlement. It seemed that, even if you were to look deep down, there was nothing more to Soichiro.

It was a classic case of good looks coupled with an atrocious personality. But it wasn't totally his fault. He hadn't been taught any differently. Ever since he was little his head was filled with dreams of succeeding his grandfather and becoming director of the prestigious Kotobuki Academy. He would have wealth, fame, and a respected notoriety. He knew no other future than that.

That is probably why he disliked Ponta-chan so much. She was strange and embarrassing. She had absolutely no grasp on real life. And, to make matters worse, she was now a member of his family. Not good for his reputation at school. I mean, since when did dogs turn into people? Not only did it seem like a bad idea, but it was a totally fictional concept. He thought it sounded like something that only happens in manga.

He had to give credit to the old man, though. His grandfather had actually achieved a credible invention. He was a genius. Eccentric, but a genius nonetheless. Although Soichiro could admit that, it didn't excuse the mortification he felt the first day Ponta-chan came to school. The way she had crouched down at that Mirai's feet like… well, a common mutt. And then she had waved at Soichiro exuberantly like a child, no sense of pride what so ever. He shuddered at the thought. How anyone could overlook such behavior was beyond Soichiro's understanding. He thought that Mirai was just as odd as Ponta-chan.

Soichiro never had liked Mirai. In spite of his status, Mirai-kun always came out on top. He was the apple of everyone's eye it seemed. The most popular boy in school. The most sought after by all the girls. Soichiro often wondered why Mirai deserved all of the attention. He wasn't anyone important. He worked for the Koizumi family and, therefore, was beneath them, Soichiro thought.

'_It gets under my skin like nothing else!'_ Soichiro thought with an angry sigh.

"Why the long face, Soichiro?" Yuka asked from the doorway having returned from Christmas shopping. She shouldered off her backpack and hung it on the coat rack along with her scarf. Ponta bounded past Yuka, leash still on her neck, and galloped up the stairs, claws clacking on the hardwood floor.

"You stupid dog!" Soichiro shouted, dashing from the couch in the living room to the foot of the stairs. "You'll track mud all over the floor!" He stared angrily after Ponta, her tail disappearing around the corner. He clenched his fists at his side and grumbled to himself. He turned to see his sister shooting him a disapproving glance.

"Now brother," she said, "you mustn't treat Ponta that way. After all, she is-"

"A member of our family, I know," Soichiro finished impatiently, waving his hand dismissively. He folded his arms and sighed again. Lately, he had been feeling very run down. His life felt so exhausting. There was no rest for Soichiro, but Ponta-chan caught all the breaks. She had it so easy.

"There, there," Yuka said with a sweet smile as she reached up to ruffle her brother's hair. Soichiro found a lot of comfort in the warmth of that little hand. He didn't even mind that his hair was probably messed up now. He allowed himself a small smile as he leaned into her palm. He wanted to thank Yuka, but he felt too ashamed to do so. What older brother sought comfort from his younger sister? He looked down and noticed for the first time, a little pull-string bag clutched in Yuka's other hand.

"Who's that for?" He asked, pointing at the small package. He watched Yuka turn a bright red and hold the bag behind her back.

"N-no one," she stuttered, flustered, "just a little Christmas present." Soichiro smiled wisely and puffed out his chest.

"I bet it's for me, huh?" He asked with a toothy grin, "Come on now, Yuka. Let's have a look." Soichiro tried to reach around her but she backed away shaking her head.

"Please, Soichiro, no," she pleaded desperately. Soichiro lunged for the present several more times, but Yuka swiftly evaded him. They had continued their awkward dance through the den until Yuka's back hit the wall. Soichiro took his chance and grabbed hold of Yuka's shoulders, panting and slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Yuka. We're not kids anymore," he wheedled, "I wont tell Mom and Dad if you let me sneak a quick peek. Besides it's only one present."

"Soichiro," Yuka implored in a frightened tone. He didn't listen, however. Instead, he pulled Yuka into a bear hug, pinning her arms at her sides. Soichiro tried to reach around her back to retrieve the gift but Yuka struggled violently in his grasp.

"SOICHIRO, STOP!" Yuka cried into his shoulder, "This present isn't for you! It's for Mirai-kun!" With one final twist, Yuka wrenched herself from Soichiro's slackening grip and plopped to the floor, present still in hand.

"For Mirai-kun?" Soichiro echoed in disbelief. He stared down at Yuka with a hurt expression. He saw tears in Yuka's eyes and felt very guilty. His irritation, however, outweighed his regret. He hated the honorific she added to his name. Like he was someone worth respecting. She might as well have called him 'Mirai-dono'. It disgusted Soichiro all the same.

"That idiot doesn't deserve gifts," Soichiro snapped, folding his arms and turning his back on her, "Besides, he's too old for you."

"He's your age," Yuka said in a shaky voice. She stood to her feet and kept her eyes on the ground. "And everyone deserves a present on Christmas."

"Well, _he_ doesn't!" Soichiro shouted, making Yuka flinch. He rounded on her and glared, "I don't see any other presents in your hands! You didn't even buy anything for your own family!"

"Not yet I haven't!" Yuka cried hopelessly, meeting her brother's gaze, "How could you think I wouldn't buy presents for my family! And if anyone is undeserving, I'd say it's you!" Yuka immediately covered her mouth with her hands, shocked at her own hateful response. Her innocence only infuriated Soichiro further.

"You like him, don't you?" Soichiro asked in a quiet but intense voice. He already knew the answer. Yuka blushed furiously, but tried to stand her ground.

"I'm sorry for what I said… but Mirai-kun always works so hard on our garden. I think we owe him our thanks, at the very least. I just figured I should repay his generosity and kindness."

"Generosity?! We pay him, don't we?!" Soichiro bellowed, loosing patience, "That's his compensation. All he is to us is a worker! Nothing more! Any moron can plant a tree."

"Well, I don't see you doing it." Yuka remarked coldly. She looked away with a deflated expression on her face. She brushed past Soichiro and started climbing the stairs. "I'll go give Ponta her bath," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Hey!" Soichiro called after her, "Don't just walk away from this! I'm not done yet!" The only response he received was the quiet click of the bathroom door closing.

"Damn it," he growled to himself. He rushed over to the door and grabbed his coat. As betrayed as he felt, he couldn't ignore his wounded pride. If there was one thing Soichiro hated, it was being upstaged by someone, especially if it was Mirai.

'_I'll show her!'_ he thought, fuming. _'I'll prove Yuka wrong! I am much better than that Mirai!'_ Soichiro threw the door open and slammed it shut as he headed into town with only the chilling winter winds to greet him.

…

Yuka heard the door slam downstairs and grimace painfully. She was beside herself with remorse over her fight with Soichiro. She wished with all her might that she could run after him and apologize. She wasn't accustomed to confrontation. Another part of her, though, was still furious at the way he had spoke about Mirai-kun. She wondered why Soichiro had such a grudge against his own classmate. Mirai-kun had been nothing but nice to Yuka. She could see no flaws in him.

"Yuka?" Ponta asked staring worriedly at Yuka, "What's the matter?" Being caught off guard, Yuka jumped feeling very flustered.

"Oh, um… Well I just had a little fight with Soichiro."

"A fight?!" Ponta exclaimed, "You don't look hurt but… If he bit you I'll bite him back myself!" Yuka chuckled at Ponta's angry expression.

"Not that kind of fight, Ponta-chan," Yuka reassured her. "I just had an argument with him. It's nothing. Please don't worry about it." Ponta nodded and a grin stretched over her face. She threw off her shirt and continued to undress.

"I've never had a bath as a human before,' Ponta mused. Just like that, she had forgotten about Yuka's worries, absorbed with her own childish fascinations. Yuka smiled sadly.

'_I wish I could be that carefree,'_ she thought before she started to undress herself.

-

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Any and all positive reviews are appreciated.


	2. A Secret Garden

Hello, to anyone who finds this story that's stuck in a small section of this website.

It's another short chapter, but it's an important one all the same.

-

Soichiro grumbled to himself as he trudged through the market place. He tried to shove his hands deeper into his pockets as the wind picked up, slicing through all of his layers. Glancing from side to side, Soichiro tried to find the right shop amidst all of the trinkets for tourists and last minute sales on Christmas decorations.

'_I can't believe Yuka likes Mirai!'_ he thought while trying to burrow deeper into his hood. _'She has so many options open to her yet she chooses someone of such low caliber.' _Soichiro paused for a moment. He didn't really like the idea of her having other options either. He knew from experience that most men were scum. Not only that, but Yuka came from a very rich family. There was very little chance that someone would be interested in her solely for love.

'_Uhg, whatever,' _Soichiro sighed as he continued walking into the wind. _'She'll be just fine. I'm getting worked up over nothing. Being overprotective wont solve anything.' _Suddenly, a strong gust tore through the street and pushed Soichiro back. He braced himself against the whirlwind, his knees bent. He staggered forward and darted down an alley into a store. He closed the door fast and leaned against it, sighing with relief.

A wet smell caught his attention. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find that he was exactly where he needed to be. Or at least, he hoped so. The air was humid and plants tangled together in a thicket of greenery. Soichiro started hesitantly forward, brushing against leaves and flowers no matter where he turned. He stepped forward into a deep puddle and his shoe was now soaked. He glared down at the damp floor and stepped back only to knock his head against a hanging basket.

"Ouch!" He cried, grabbing his head and stumbling forward. He forgot about the puddle, however, and stepped in it with his other foot. He swore and tried to shake his shoe dry. As he hopped backwards, he hit his back against a table that was piled high with bags of soil. The vibrations were too much for the rickety, wooden table and it instantly collapsed with a crash, banging into Soichiro's leg and taking him down as well.

"Damn it," Soichiro groaned as he freed his leg from underneath the fallen table. He scooted away from the mess and dusted the gummy soil from his clothes. He also shook the dirt from his hair in disgust. _'I'll have to shampoo more than once to get all of this out!'_

"Who's in there?" a woman's voice called from across the room. Soichiro got to his feet but was blocked from view by the grove of plants. He peered through the foliage and saw a short, grandmotherly woman. She had thick, round glasses and curly, light gray hair cut short. She wore gardening gloves and a dirty apron with a big nametag that read Mrs. Tsukino: Owner. Soichiro relaxed and stepped out from behind the knotted sprouts.

"Erm, hello?"

"EEEYAAAH!" The old woman screamed and grabbed the broom that hung on the wall. "A hoodlum! A degenerate! A delinquent! Help! Somebody help!" She rushed forward and swung at Soichiro with the wooden end of the broom. He yelped as she clipped his injured leg.

"NO, NO, NO!" Soichiro shouted as he shielded his face from the bristles that the woman was now trying to blind him with. "I just came in the wrong entrance! I'm not a hoodlum! My name is Soichiro Koizumi! I'm a student at the Kotobuki Academy!" When the beating stopped, Soichiro peeked carefully through his arms. The elderly lady had stopped waving the broom around and was now adjusting her glasses. She leaned forward and squinted as she looked Soichiro up and down.

"A Koizumi, you say?" the woman stepped closer to circle around him, "You're awfully dirty. What happened to you?" Soichiro glanced behind himself at the mess that now lay on the floor.

"I ran into the table and it, uh, collapsed. I'm sorry." The woman, however, was not satisfied with his answer.

"Well that still doesn't explain how you got in here," she said, eyeing him warily. Soichiro was beginning to loose his patience.

"The door was unlocked!" He snapped, folding his arms, "I just pushed it open." The old woman ignored his tone and walked over to the door to test it for herself. After a few jiggles, she put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Well I'll be," the woman sighed as she turned to face Soichiro, "You must forgive this old woman. My memory seems to fade more everyday," she smiled sweetly up at Soichiro and his impatience immediately faded. She reminded him of Yuka.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he apologized sheepishly. "Actually, I wanted to buy something from your store, but I came in here to get out of the wind um, Mrs. Tsukino." The old woman's face brightened considerably.

"Well then, step this way, Koizumi-bozu. Let's find what you need," Mrs. Tsukino shuffled past Soichiro and disappeared into the front of her shop. He followed after her, slightly embarrassed about being referred to as 'bozu.' Normally he would have said something, but he figured that she was old enough to call him a squirt if she wanted to.

He pushed the door open, hitting a chime above his head. He stared in awe at the little store. The chime resonated into silence; the echo seemed to give the room an otherworldly feel. All around him were colorful flowers and tall shoots of bamboo. The air was still heavy with moisture and everything smelled fresh. Soichiro walked slowly forward looking all around.

Unlike the over grown back room, the plants in the main shop were neat and trimmed. Each species of flower had its own little row. Even the pots hanging from the ceiling were grouped in order. Nearby fountains bubbled softly and in the corner of the store was a small pond with koi swishing around in the green water. Soichiro couldn't even make out the walls. It seemed that plants were threaded into the very woodwork of the building. The only wall he could see wasn't a wall at all. It was the front entrance. It was all green glass except for the door. Across the windows it read "Moon Field Greenery." Even the name sounded like something out of a fantasy. It was like he had just stepped through time into spring. Soichiro wondered how such a small old lady could manage this place by herself.

"What is it you're looking for?" Mrs. Tsukino asked from the counter. She leaned her elbows against the glass top and had her feet tucked in the rungs of the wooden stool she sat on. The cash register at her side looked oddly out of place in the jungle surrounding them. "Is it a flower your after? A present for a young lady, hm?"

"No, no," Soichiro sputtered, shaking his head. He felt very embarrassed, although he couldn't say why. Soichiro noisily cleared his throat. "I need a tree sapling," he said plainly, waiting for directions. A grin spread across Mrs. Tsukino's wrinkled face.

"A tree?" She echoed with a laugh, "winter is upon us child! What sense does it take to plant a tree now?" Soichiro blushed and looked away. In truth, he hadn't thought of that even though he had to walk through gale force winds just to get here.

"Look, I'm doing this for… I'm doing this to prove a point," he explained quietly. He stared intently at his feet. "My uh, someone I know thinks I'm not very useful, and… I wanted to prove to her that I am." Soichiro blushed furiously, his ears burning scarlet. He felt very ashamed by his confession. He hated showing weakness, and he certainly couldn't hide the fact that Yuka's words stung. There was more to Soichiro's embarrassment than that, though.

He couldn't for the life of him understand why he hadn't said 'sister'. Soichiro had thought about saying it… but it didn't come out as naturally. Now that he thought about it, he had never really seen Yuka as a sister… but how could he? They didn't tease each other or fight, like normal siblings should. Yuka was much more mature; responsible; ladylike.

"Well let's see what we can do." Soichiro jumped, suddenly realizing he wasn't by himself. Mrs. Tsukino shuffled over to the far corner of the shop, moving pots around. After a few minutes of plastic scuffing the floor she turned around with a small shrub in her aged hands.

"I think this will do the trick."

-

What kind of plant did Mrs. Tsukino give Soichiro? It will all become clear next chapter.

Please read, review, and enjoy :)


	3. Promises in the Snow

Yuka sat on the cushions by her bay window, gazing into the white flurry rather than study her English terms like she needed to. Her mind was too fuzzy with thoughts, unable to focus. Yuka pressed her cheek against the cold glass of the window, her breath leaving a little circle of condensation.

What would she say to Soichiro when he returned, she wondered to herself. She would apologize of course, but his words made her feel guilty for not also buying presents for her family that day. She had been selfish for putting her affection for Mirai above all else.

Maybe she should wait to apologize until she bought a present though. She wasn't sure if she could face Soichiro's rage again. Perhaps a present would quell his anger, although she wasn't quite sure what he had against Mirai-kun in the first place.

Setting her book aside, Yuka got up and began to search for heavier clothing. She knew she would have to rush if she wanted to be home from the shopping district before dinner.

Then, just when she was pulling a wool cap over her damp hair, something caught her eye outside. Yuka peered out the window and was shocked, as well as slightly terrified, to see Soichiro back so soon. Then she blinked, feeling as though her eyes were playing tricks on her. It looked as though Soichiro was heaving a large wheelbarrow up the walkway of the lawn.

Curious, Yuka rushed out of her room and down the stairs, past a snoozing Ponta-chan. She slipped on her wool lined winter boots and opened the door, struggling against the gale blowing outside.

"Soichiro!" She cried over the noise of the blizzard, the soles of her boots crunching in the newly fallen snow. Soichiro either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her because he continued towards the shed unperturbed. When his wheelbarrow was halfway in the door of the shed, Yuka had finally reached him.

"Soichiro!" Yuka shouted again as she tugged at her brother's sleeve, "What are you doing out in this weather?"

Soichiro looked down at her, his eyes squinted and watery, his nose bitten bright red.

"What does it look like?" He shouted back, the wind stealing the volume of his voice up into the atmosphere. Yuka glanced down and saw something that surprised her. Before her in the wheelbarrow lay a bag of planting soil, rope, fencing, a plastic sheet, and a small pine sapling in a black plastic pot. Yuka looked questioningly between Soichiro and the supplies he had returned with.

"I said that any idiot could plant a tree," Soichiro shouted, his visible breath whirling past his lips, "and I'll prove it! Now, if you're not going to help me find a shovel go back inside!" Then with a grunt Soichiro hefted the wheelbarrow the rest of the way into the shed.

Yuka shook from the cold. She reached for her brother's arm again and pulled it close to her. She didn't want to leave Soichiro outside to freeze.

"Soichiro, please come inside!" Yuka screamed. Then she paused and decided to use his pride to her advantage. "You really will be an idiot if you try to plant that poor little tree in this snowstorm!"

Soichiro's back immediately tensed, his fists relaxing their hold on the wheelbarrow's handles. He turned to look at Yuka, his brows furrowed with irritation at the weather as well as himself, finally realizing how crazy he probably looked and sounded.

"Fine!" Soichiro bellowed through the squall, "But I'm bringing the tree inside with me!"

"What?" Yuka shouted back, her ears stinging from the cold.

"You'd better keep up!" Soichiro roared as he grabbed the baby tree and bolted out the door. Yuka jumped aside unprepared, having not heard the last few sentences. She dutifully closed the shed door and then rushed after her brother.

Seconds later they both burst through the door, startling Ponta awake only for her to fall back asleep in an instant. They both heaved large breaths and shivered. Yuka plopped on the small wood step that linked their home's entrance with the rest of the first floor.

Yuka wasn't sure what had come over Soichiro but she never expected him to take what she had said seriously. She opened her mouth to apologize but it got stuck in her throat when she heard her brother laugh.

"Look at you," Soichiro said through giggles, "Your hair's all…" he put his hands by his ears and waggled his fingers to explain her appearance. Yuka's eyes widened slightly as her hands reached up to touch her hair. She gasped when her fingers met the cold tips of her frozen black strands. Blushing, Yuka laughed a little, understanding how silly she looked.

"That's not a bad look for you," Soichiro joked, reaching our and pinching a chunk of ice between his thumb and fingers, letting it melt into his palm. He watched the water drip down his wrist for a moment before looking at Yuka.

The wind had nibbled at her face, leaving her lips and cheeks flushed pink. Soichiro swallowed thickly, feeling as frozen as if he had remained outside. Yuka regarded him with cheerful brown eyes, a white smile spreading across her face. Soichiro withdrew his hand slowly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Yuka, however, was oblivious to the awkward cloud hanging over him.

"Well I could get used to this look as well," Yuka said with a smile, ruffling Soichiro's windblown hair with both of her tiny hands. Soichiro pulled back from her touch slightly but kept a smile on his face. He didn't want to make Yuka worry again.

"Well, er… I guess I'll take this to my room and… take a bath," Soichiro said looking down at his muddy skin, wondering if his hair was in worse shape.

"Okay," Yuka said softly, the grin disappearing from her face. "Soichiro…" she began, looking up with doe eyes, "I wanted to apologize for-"

"Don't worry about it," Soichiro said quickly, shooting Yuka a nervous smile, "it's in the past now so don't let it trouble you." Even as he tried to reassure her he felt lost in her big coffee-colored eyes. He reached out again, but this time it was to push her pink wool cap down her face playfully… although in truth, he just needed a way to break eye contact.

When Soichiro reached the top of the stairs, he glanced down at Yuka who hadn't moved but to pull her hat out of her eyes. She stared back at him with a sorry smile.

"Soichiro, I'll be buying the family's presents tomorrow… Is there anything that you want?"

'_A dead Mirai?'_ he thought, but smartly kept it in my head. Soichiro smiled down at Yuka. "I just want you to stop worrying about what people say, even if it's me." He watched her nod, trying to hide the disappointment from her eyes, but it was painfully obvious.

"Of course I could always use a new dress shirt and tie," Soichiro said and then paused before walking down the hall to his room. "And hey, I promise this I'll plant that tree." Yuka shook her head as if to say 'forget it' but he interrupted her.

"Hey! I'm not the type to back down from a challenge," Soichiro said in a serious voice, but a smile stretched across his lips.

He felt his heart race a bit when Yuka smiled wide, her nose scrunched slightly, giving him a thumbs-up. Soichiro was surprised at how much he enjoyed her being proud of him. With a small wave he retreated down the hallway.

"What color should the dress shirt and tie be?" Yuka shouted up the stairs, relief at the end of their fight clear in her tone.

"Whatever you think will look good," he answered, stifling a chuckle. Yuka was always desperate to please. "I trust you."


End file.
